An Adventure
by Letzte
Summary: Carl is randomly a princess and he gets kidnaped, so Bang, Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto go to rescue him. Stupidity abounds, and later chapter will have yuri...
1. Sorry, Carl, but you are pretty girly

A/N: Hey, so I'm back! This took so long to write... I had a lot of trouble staying interested with this project. But then I went to anime expo, and it really inspired me... (Well, specifically, this amazing Carl cosplayer I saw. She (she?) Even had this Nirvana thing and... Oh, it was amazing! I wish I had taken a picture, but I was too embarrassed to ask, so now I really regret it...) So then I wrote all of it in my notebook, but then Persona 3 Portable came out and I forgot all about this again! Anyway, I'll warn people right now that later chapters will definitely have some yuri, and maybe even some crossdressing, depending on a whim...

**Once upon a crappy Blazblue fanfic, there was an adorable princess named Carl...**

"Um, excuse me," aforementioned princess interrupted. "I think you meant the princesses name was Ada." Carl gestured toward Nirvana, who was standing close behind him.

**No, I meant Carl.**

"Oh." Pause. "Well then, shouldn't it be prince?" Carl pushed up his glasses and stared about the empty, bland room that had been chosen for the intro. Since when did they have a narrator, anyway?

**No, I meant princess. Now, on with the story. One day Princess Carl was standing in a room, doing nothing because he's not supposed to hear the narrator talk when-**

"Wait!" cried Carl, confused. "How am I a princess when I'm not even a girl? I don't even look like a princess, it's not like I'm wearing an ornate dre-"

"CARL, NOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" cried Makoto, jumping in the room dramatically with Tsubaki behind her. But, unfortunately, Makoto wasn't joking about all those exclamation points, and the dramatic interruption was delayed by the trio having to jump behind a couch to avoid being maimed by flying exclamation points.

Tsubaki ducked and covered her head with her hands. "Carl, Makoto and I are your friends, and we care about your well-being, so we came to warn you to watch what you say, because-"

"Carl!" Makoto gripped Carl's shoulders and shook him a bit. "Do you really want to have to crossdress in this fic?" Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"B-but...! Why do I have to be the princess in the first place?" Carl cried, unable to keep himself from panicking.

Tsubaki shrugged. "Sometimes it's just best to go along with these things. I'm sorry we can't help you anymore Carl." And with that the made a dramatic exit, staring at Carl in pity as they left. Carl got up from behind the couch and ran over to his sister, brushing off stray punctuation marks.

"I have no idea what's going on, Sis... What should we do?" Carl sighed, but then brightened a little. "Well, whatever happens, I think we'll be able to take care of it."

**Oh! Where were we? Right, so princess was alone and... *shuffling papers* Aha! A mysterious evil force kidnaped Carl and his sister, dragging them away to a mysterious castle.**

Carl opened his mouth to object.

**PRINCESS CARL HAD NOTHING TO SAY ON THIS MATTER AS HE SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING. WHAT IS THE POINT OF BEING A PRINCESS IF YOU DON'T GET KIDNAPED, ANYWAY?**

"I'm not even really a princess!"

And so, Carl and his sister were whisked away, because this fic is always straight to the point, despite always seeming to spend several paragraphs rambling on about nothing important. Anyway, as soon as the news reached the NOL, they assembled the most skilled retrieval team they could on a Saturday at six in the morning.

Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki sat in a random waiting room waiting (Woah, I know, right?) for details on some special assignment they were supposed to go on together. Makoto was playing with Noel's hair, and Noel was trying to subtly touch Makoto's tail. Tsubaki was watching them carefully. Jazzy elevator music spewed from some distant corner in the room. After what seemed like ages, a tall receptionist with apple red lipstick and plum purple fingernails dinged a bell and motioned the three to enter the office.

Noel gripped Makoto's forearm as they went into the room, wishing she could be as enthusiastic about the mission as her friend. But instead she was brimming with a nervous dread. A special mission called in this time must be incredibly important... Noel couldn't help but be nervous she would screw something up. The room was a typical office, with a desk and an elderly, important-looking man sitting at it. The blinds were drawn and it was shadowy. Noel, makoto, and Jin stood there staring at the man for a long moment. Noel started breathing hard.

Okay, dramatic moment over.

"So, there was some kid who was kidnaped, and even though we wouldn't usually ever bother with this, we're sending you guys to go and rescue them," said the elderly man. He laced his fingers and put his elbows on the table.

"But if we don't usually bother with this sort of thing, why are we bothering now? Is this person particularly important?" asked Tsubaki.

"Nope." Long, puzzled silence. Noel opened her mouth to question further, but he cut her off. "It's only because you people need to go on some adventure or something. Story purposes, you know. Making this mission of **vital importance**." His voice was dark.

Noel gave a frightened gasp. No, what was she supposed to do?

Tsubaki gently placed a comforting hand on Noel's shoulder. "Do you have any information on where this boy could be?"

"Yeah, he's at some castle-y place. Now get out of here. C'mon, you've already spent like, eight paragraphs on this boring, story-establishing part anyway." And with that they were shooed from the building.

After that they decided they didn't know enough about where to go, so the trio split up to gather information. Noel, who we're following right now, went to Ronin-Gai. (Can you see where this is going?)

Noel looked around the mostly empty area, trying to muster the courage necessary to go up and talk to someone about the missing boy. But this turned out not to be necessary, as a loud, zealous voice called to her, revealing who Noel should speak with.

"YOU THERE! Have you seen my cute little disciple anywhere? He seems to have disappeared..." 'Twas no one other than Bang Shishigami!

Noel winced. So... loud. Could it really be so simple? It seemed to good to be true. She might as well bit. "Um, this disciple of yours, when did he go missing?"

"Around yesterday... He wandered off after our special training and I haven't seen him since! Wait, don't tell me... Have you seen him somewhere, young man?" Noel was to relieved to notice the last phrase. Yesterday? Gasp! It directly coincided with the date her target went missing that she was never given!

"Um, listen! I'm an officer in the NOL, and I think we're looking for the same person... Does a castle-y place sound familiar to you?" she asked, hopeful.

"Oh! So that is where he is being held! Well, Carl, don't you worry! Your master, Bang Shishigami, is on his way to rescue you!" And with that, Bang ran off.

"Carl?" Noel mused. But she didn't have any time for that. She ran off after her only lead, hoping he would actually lead her to her target. She called Makoto and Tsubaki, and presently they arrived at a large, ominous looking castle.

Bang slammed into the door, eager to rescue his disciple. But instead of busting open, the door sounded, "Prepping for VRS trial... Please hold..." There were several beeping noises, and then Bang and Noel disappeared before Bang could even hit the door again. Noel gave a sharp cry.

"Where'd they go?" Tsubaki said, worriedly. She glanced all around the garden. Nowhere to be seen.

Makoto started bouncing about excitedly. "Somewhere fun, I bet! C'mon, Tsubaki, let's go too!" Makoto ran up to the door.

"Wait! We should think this over a little more. We should find an alternate entrance, or..." Tsubaki gasped as Makoto whacked the door. It started to beep, and Makoto ran over and hugged Tsubaki. As they were transported away, Tsubaki slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

A/N: In case you actually plan to read more, there's gonna be around four chapters. Next will be where Makoto and Tsubaki went, and will have a little yuri. Then will be Bang and Noel in a horror movie parody... And last the conclusion, which will also probably have more yuri and the possible crossdressing incident, if you're worried about that.

That is... If I even bother putting those parts up here. I mean, come on, these stories are so retarded that I wonder why I even bother. And it's not like anyone has told me that this madness is even any good... Of course, this could be swayed if I got a bunch of reviews... Even if they told me how awful my writing is, I would still appreciate it so much!


	2. So, wait, is it a rock or what?

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I got three reviews! And they didn't tell me how awful this is! Thanks a bunch! Anyway, about this chapter! It's sort of a Pokemon parody, but... In the end I more focused on Makoto and Tsubaki. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, maybe leaning a little toward dislike. I think the beginning is okay, middle the worst, and best at the end... Probably the weakest chapter in the whole story. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Tsubaki and Makoto tumbled onto the grassy ground. They landed quite awkwardly, and, in the typical way of how there is a falling head and a pair of breasts within a ten yard radius, said head will land in said breasts, Tsubaki found her head smushed into Makoto's chest. Tsubaki dislodged herself and groaned. "Makoto! I told you not to touch the door!" Tsubaki's tone was sharp and irritated. She stood up and stared around. Several wooden houses littered the town they had landed in. To her left was a sandy area and what looked to be a hot spring, and to her right was an ominous incline lined with ledges. "Where are we? This doesn't look like anywhere in Kagutsuchi..." Tsubaki mused.

Makoto picked herself off the ground and frowned in dismay. "This place looks boring!" she exclaimed as she surveyed their surroundings. A piece of paper then caught her eye, and she picked it up and glanced over it. "Hey, look!" The note read:

_Dear would-be rescuers:_

_In order to progress to the kidnaped boy, you will need to pass a little test. Defeat the gym leader in this town using this universe's battling monsters, Pokemon. Because I'm so generous, you can pick one of the three pokemon before you to start with._

_Warmest regards, the kidnaper._

A Mudkip, a Turtwig, and a rock materialized before the pair. Tsubaki sighed. "It looks like we have no choice to play along... I wonder if the others are here, though?" Tsubaki frowned. "Which one do you think we should pick?"

"I want this one!" Makoto cried, hugging the Mudkip. "It's soooo cute!"

"I don't know," said Tsubaki. "The turtle-y one looks more reliable."

"Well, if you want reliable, let's pick that one!" Makoto pointed at the final option.

"Makoto, that's a rock!"

"Okay then! We want the rock!" Before Tsubaki could protest the other two vanished.

"Makoto!" Tsubaki had never been so close to strangling her friend. Now what were they supposed to do?

"I'm gonna call you Rocky! Let's be friends, Rocky!" Oh lord.

"Hello, miss!" came a sudden, vibrant voice from behind. "Those are two splendid looking Pokemon you have!" A bland trainer approached the trio.

"Um, two?" Tsubaki asked, confused. They didn't even have one, after all.

"The Geodude and the Sentrent." The trainer's smile had a hint of pity to it.

"We just have a rock."

"Oh!" a shocked look came over the trainer's face. "That's your friend! Um, sorry. The Geodude is the rock." Tsubaki gave him a skeptical look. "Um, are you a new trainer? Do you need some help?" They both looked at Makoto, who was hugging the rock and jumping up and down. Tsubaki figured they could use all the help they could get, even if it was coming from some guy who couldn't even identify a rock, so she agreed, and the quartet presently found themselves at a tall patch of grass near the ominous ledges. "Okay," the helpful trainer started, "all you have to do is wait for a wild pokemon to come out, and then you battle it!" The grass rustled, and a generic pokemon popped out.

"Oh, there!" cried Makoto. "So how do we battle, huh? I just throw it at them?"

"N-no! You use it's-"

"Okay, so throw it!" Makoto hurled the rock at the wild monster. It hit the target with a clunk and toppled over, vulnerable. Irritated, the wild pokemon started to beat the rock out of Rocky. "Damn, what do we do now?" But the helpful trainer had already left, sensing how hopeless it was. So Makoto went up and kicked the wild pokemon, and it ran away. She picked up Rocky.

"I don't think that's how these battles are supposed to go," said Tsubaki absentmindedly. An idea was beginning to form in her mind.

"This is hopeless," Makoto moped. She slouched to the ground. "What if we're stuck here forever?"

"No, we can't be stuck here! What if the others need us?" Tsubaki groaned, her idea was dangerous, but they would just have to risk it. She just hoped Makoto would agree to it. "Makoto, remember how that trainer thought you were a... what was it? Sentrent?"

"WHAT? I do NOT look like one of those things!"

"But if people think you look like one, we can replace the rock with you and win easily."

"I won't do it! I won't pretend to be one of those weird things just because how I am!"

Makoto was boiling. Tsubaki sighed, it was insensitive, but... "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry if I offended you." If something bad happened to Noel, Bang, and Carl while they were bumbling here, Tsubaki would feel completely responsible. Forcing Makoto into it would be cruel but necessary. Makoto smiled.

"It's all right! I'm just glad you understand! Tsubaki, you're so nice!" Makoto cried as she tackled Tsubaki, tossing her arms around the other girl's waist. They tipped.

"Makoto, no!" But her balance was already lost, and the duo toppled over the ledges and proceeded to roll to the bottom, bumping over rocks and edges before landing in a painful heap at the bottom. They both lay in a dazed, tangled mess for a few stunned moments. Finally Tsubaki dislodged herself from Makoto's chest, gave a pained look to their previous location, buried her face in her hands, and gave a long groan. "Makoto..."

Makoto sat up and gasped. Oops. She was aching all over. Makoto grasped Tsubaki's shoulders gently. Hey, hey! Are you all right? I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki sighed.

"It's alright... You didn't mean to. I'm fine, but Makoto, your face..." Tsubaki gently cupped her hands around Makoto's chin and turned her head to get a better look at a thin scratch on Makoto's jaw.

"Huh? Oh, that's barely anything! Don't worry about it" Makoto squirmed away and dashed over to the ledges. "Aw man, climbing back up there is going to be a pain." She scrambled nimbly up over the first one. Tsubaki followed, although less gracefully. But the next ledge was taller than Tsubaki, and she was no where near as good at climbing as Makoto.

"Makoto, I need you to give me a boost."

"Okay," said Makoto, and she cupped her hands low. Tsubaki stepped in them and Makoto lifted her. Tsubaki managed to grip on to the very edge, squirming wildly trying to pull herself up. "Hurry up! Tsubaki, you're kinda heavy!" Makoto gasped. She looked up, but instead of seeing her friend's struggle she saw a whisp of a skirt hem and... Makoto couldn't help it, she started giggling uncontrollably. "Hey, Tsubaki, I like your panties!" She couldn't resist.

"Wha-!" Tsubaki shrieked, blushing. And then she accidently purposefully kicked Makoto in the face. Makoto lost her balance, and the pair toppled over, falling for the third time that day. "Makoto, please stop messing around! We have to hurry!" Tsubaki chewed her lower lip. Makoto had been quite a hindrance, but Tsubaki probably shouldn't have yelled at her friend. She sighed. "Are you okay?" Tsubaki gently touched the bruise beginning to form on Makoto's cheek. Kicking her had definitely been wrong, but it had been a bit of a reflex...

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Um, I'm sorry, Tsubaki," said Makoto, looking a little defected. But she quickly brightened and said, "So let's hurry to the gym! Right?" Makoto bounced back over and began climbing. Tsubaki followed and presently was huling herself ove the top, gasping for breath.

"Thank... goodness, we're finally... up here..." Tsubaki wheezed, confused because she didn't wear glasses. After a few minutes she recovered, and remembered something. "Makoto, come here. I want to put something on that bruise," said Tsubaki, whipping some medicine out of hammer space.

Makoto took a step back. "Um, it's okay, Tsubaki, I don't need it."

Tsubaki smiled, and it was all saccharine. "I want to make sure you're in good shape for the gym battle you are going to be in."

"No! I won't do it!" Makoto began to run away, but Tsubaki tackled her, pinning her friend's arms down with her knees. "I won't! That's so degrading."

Tsubaki unscrewed the cap of the salve and dipped her fingers in it. "I know, but it's not like we have the time to train that thing..." She gently spread the medicine across the bruise. "What if Noel gets in trouble? We wouldn't be able to help her, and I'm not sure we can trust that man to. So won't you please do it? For Noel?"

Makoto sighed. "Aw, fine," she said, reluctantly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tsubaki got off of Makoto. "We'd better get going, then."

"Right!" Makoto cheered. "Let's go!" She pointed toward the gym and bounced off. Tsubaki jogged after her.

CHALLENGING THE GYM LEADER...

"Wow, that's the ugliest pokemon I've ever seen!" exclaimed the gym leader, who started laughing. Tsubaki and Makoto stood at the end of the gym. Makoto looked like she was going to rip the gym leader's face off.

Tsubaki jumped to her friend's defense. "Don't talk that way about Makoto!" she said, irritatedly. Makoto pouted.

"Well, whatever. Let's get this battle started, then!" the gym leader took out a ball. "Go, Arakunemon!"

A dark blob burt out of the ball. "B h, a ding -mo o m nam esn' ma e me ok m n. T at' igi on."

"What?" cried Makoto. "What the hell is that blob doing here?"

"Arakune can't appear in fanfiction, his speech pattern is too ridiculous to try to replicate!" Tsubaki was shocked. The gym leader began to laugh again. "Well, we can't let this phase us now. Go, Makoto!"

"I'm goin'!" cried Makoto, dashing after Arakune(mon?).

Tsubaki gasped. "Wait, Makoto!" Makoto stopped and turned. "What happened to your clothes!" Makoto was wearing her Continuum Shift outfit, and the pure stripperificness of it was making the blood rush to Tsubaki's head.

Makoto looked down at herself. 'Oh! Y'know, I'm not su-"

"Arakunemon, bite!"

Arakune(mon?) latched his teeth into Makoto's tail. " 'll a th s ga eni to a d le n he secr o not we r ng clo s!"

"Eeee!" Tsubaki, what do I do?" Makoto turned to her trainer, but she was too busy trying to not fall over to give orders. Suddenly, an angelic voice sounded.

"Makoto... Try... Uh, 824B 6A 1C 2D..."

"Okay!" She tried, but ended up cursed. "Hey, that didn't work at all!"

"I said try... I didn't say it would work... Sorry... The author doesn't know anything about youuuuu..." The voice faded, and Makoto began to get beaten up by bugs. She screamed, but something soon caught her eye.

"Rocky!" Makoto formulated an idea. "Tsubaki, throw me Rocky!" Tsubaki was too lightheaded to think, but managed to stumble over to Rocky and toss him a couple feet in Makoto's direction. Summoning a burst of willpower, Makoto dashed past Rocky and hid behind Tsubaki. Arakune stopped to examine the rock.

"T s ro k on ins gre t pow r. I mus at t!" Arakune swallowed the rock.

"ROCKY, SELF-DESTRUCT!" screamed Makoto from behind Tsubaki's leg. There was a loud boom, and Arakune fell over. "Yay, we won!" she cheered, jumping up and down in less slutty clothing. Tsubaki regained her composure.

"Makoto! Are you okay?" Tsubaki touched Makoto's various insect-caused wounds. "This is all my fault... I'm sorry, but I couldn't think straight!" Tsubaki was upset.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, just 'cause all my injuries today were mostly caused by you doesn't make it your fault!" Makoto hugged her friend, and then gently kissed Tsubaki.

"M-Makoto..!" Tsubaki gasped.

"Hehe!" Makoto bounced away and started playing with her hair. "C'mon, Tsubaki, a kiss to make it better!"

Tsubaki blushed. "That's not funny!" And with that they pair was warped into the next part of the castle.

CARL HAS TO BE IN EVERYTHING THIS AUTHOR WRITES SO HE WAS IN THIS CHAPTER TOO...

Carl watched from a jail-looking cell on a random moniter as Makoto was getting owned by Arakune and shook his head. He walked over to Nirvana and grabbed her sleeve. "Things aren't looking so good for them, huh, sis? But next chapter has Bang and Noel, so maybe they'll be able to do better... Well, whatever happens, don't worry, sis, I'm sure we'll be out of here soon, like in two chapters!"

A/N: True story: A few days ago I was using the computers at the library and I was watching some video introducing Makoto when this little kid started watching from behind me, and asked where that chick's clothes were... I was a little embarrassed then (His mom may or may not have yelled at me a little.) but now it just makes me laugh so I sort of edited that a little into here.

Anyway, I will put up the rest of the story, seeing as it is half done already. I mean, you can't just give birth to half a child, right? Right. I wanted to put it all up before Continuum Shift came out for consoles, but I don't see that happening right now... But I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week, and the last before vacation is over where I live (the twelveth).

OH, and in case anyone was wondering what Arakune was saying, it was...

Bitch, adding -mon to my name doesn't make me a pokemon. That's Digimon.

I'll eat this gardening tool and learn the secret of not wearing clothes! And...

This rock contains great power. I must eat it!


End file.
